Just A Wallet Photo-Part 1
by Kumi-braids
Summary: Relena starts dating a guy who Heero knows is known for cheating and hurting girls. Can he expose his true feelings in order to save Relena from a heartbreak? Read and reveiw please!
1. Just A Wallet Photo Part 1, Chapter 1

Just A Wallet Photo

Authors Note: Well...here I go again with my Relena-Heero ficcys...heh heh...my Gundam Wing Fan friend doesn't like her nemore :( well...neways...I'm actually a majorly big Duo Maxwell fan...but I can't think of any romances for him. (Grins) Well, that just gave me an idea... (stuffs it really secure on her brain) Ok...well...enjoy! Oh, and by the way...the charecters may be just a wittle bit OOC.

Disclaimer: Own Gundam Wing no. 

~

Chapter 1- The Appearance of Kado

Relena Peacecraft smiled into the mirror, brushing her hair until it was completely perfect. Her date would be there in two minutes. Everything had to be perfect. Relena had just met this guy, and she was sure he would be absolutely perfect.

But something just wasn't right. Sighing, she picked up her wallet and opened it up. Shoving through several pictures of friends and family, she noticed one that made her blush. It was a secret-she had a picture of Heero Yuy in her wallet. Never, no, not ever, had she bothered to take it out. Still, she knew that if Kado-the boy she was dating-saw it, she could be in a bit of trouble.

"Maybe I should." Relena murmured. "I don't want him to think...to think that I like Heero or anything like that. But then again, who knows? He doesn't even know Heero. Heero could always just be a cousin. But...I think I should take it out." She bit her lip. "No. I can't. Whats the big fuss anyways? It's just a picture."

Somebody knocked on the door, and Relena called, "Come in!" Her maid, Nami, bussled inside.

"Your date is here." the lady bowed.

"Thank you." Relena smiled brightly and left the room.

She didn't realize she had left her wallet open on her desk.

~

Heero saw Duo rushing towards him.

"What is it?" Heero asked, standing up from his seat in Trowa's new home.

Panting, Duo swallowed and seized his breath. "You...won't...beleive...it..."  
"What?" Heero asked again. 

"I just saw Relena pass by in this car with that new guy...that rich guy...whatsisface...Takenuchi Kado." Duo swallowed. "She didn't see me, though."

"Kado..." Heero's eyes flashed. "No...she can't..." he looked at Duo with wide eyes. "He sure is a female magnet...but he's constantly cheating and lying to them."

"So..." Duo blinked for a second, then nodded. "OH. That..." 

"We've got to get her!" Heero leaped up. 

Duo shook his head at the back of Heero. "Why does he suddenly care so much?"

~

Relena smiled as Kado helped her out of the car.

"Thank you." Relena said, then looked at the name of the restuarant. It was a very expensive place. "Oh...are you sure you can afford it?"

"Relena, of course." Kado smiled and winked. "Besides, I don't mind spending money on such a great person."

Blushing, Relena took his hand and they went into the restuarant.

~

Heero knew it was a possibility he would never find Relena, but it was worth a try. He found himself blushing-many people would probably wonder why he cared so much. It was something he couldn't explain. 

As he ran, he saw two figures walk into a very expensive restuarant. He knew immediantly that it was Relena. However, he didn't have enough money to get into the restuarant, so he would have to wait. He went to the side of the restuarant and waited.

~

Relena was entirely pleased with how their date was going. Kado was a completely sweet gentleman.

"Why don't I help pay?" Relena asked, reaching in her jacket for her wallet. It wasn't there! "Oh, no! I must have left it at home."

"Silly." Kado winked. "I would have payed for it anyway."

"Thanks..." Relena smiled. "I really have enjoyed this, Kado. Let's do it again sometime!"

"Sure!" Kado said. "It would be great!"

~

Heero saw Relena and Kado walk out forty-five minutes later. He was freezing, true, but as soon as he saw them, he straightened up and began casually walking down the street towards them. He "accidently" bumped into Kado, sending him sprawling.

"Sorry." was all Heero could muster, though he had planned it differantly.

"Heero?" Relena exclaimed. "What...what are you doing here?"

"Just walking." Heero said.

"Look." Kado straightened up, dusting his pants. "Relena's going out with me. I don't care how many years you two were dating, she's with me. Got that?"

Heero could feel his face burning. Relena was blushing furiously, suddenly searching in her pockets. Kado looked at the both of them.

"Oh. So was it more then that?" Kado asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Kado, it's not that." Relena forced a giggle. "Heero and I never went out."

Kado suddenly looked furious. "Heero...Heero Yuy! I knew I had seen you before! A soldier, trying to steal the love of somebody far higher then himself."

"Kado!" Relena cried. "What do you mean? Heero's my friend!" She looked as furious as Kado did. "He would never do that." 'Probably never would.' she found herself thinking sulkily, then mentally slapped herself. 'What am I thinking about? I don't...I don't love him...I think.'

But really, just looking at him made her feel chills. Everytime she saw him, a mixture of butterflies twisted inside of her stomach.

"Look, Kado." Heero suddenly snapped. "I know your history of dating."

Kado suddenly looked very worried. "Heero...don't..."

"I know you cheat." Heero said softly.

"HEERO!" Relena cried. "Don't say those things."

She glanced at Kado who was looking very angry. After a few moments, she realized that Heero was there, and decided...

Quickly her hand whipped through the air, but an inch from his face, Heero grabbed her hand with his own, and after a moment, let go.

"Fine." was all he said, turned, and left.

"Come on Relena." Kado forced a grin. "Let's get going."

~

Relena noticed when she got home that she had pocketed a peice of paper that had arrived in her hand after Heero had grabbed it. When she arrived in her room, she opened it and read it.

"You're pretty when you're angry, but all I want is for you to be happy." 

Relena felt her neck turn red. "It won't be easy." Relena murmured. "But somehow I've got to sort this all out."

EnD cHaPtEr 1!

Authors Note: Enjoy? Good. Well, stay tuned for Chapter 2! Ja ne! Reveiw please!


	2. Just A Wallet Photo Part 1, Chapter 2

Just A Wallet Photo Chapter 2

Authors Note: OK...welcome back to the second chapter of "Just A Wallet Photo". Hmm...yes...Relena Peacecraft dating a rich young man...what shall happen? I do not know. I'm having a BBBAAAD day, so I'd love so good comments. 

Well, ja ne!

Kumi-braids

~

Chapter 2

Relena was still slightly upset about what Heero had done outside of the restaurant. She knew that he was lucky Kado had a good temper. Even so, she was surprised at Heero's words...and dedication. She hoped it wouldn't be a problem. The phone rang suddenly, and Relena quickly screwed the cap back onto the bottle of nail polish and rushed to pick it up.

"Hello?" she said, and a warm, romantic voice replied.

"Hello, Relena. It's Kado." 

"Oh!" Relena exclaimed. "Hello! It's only been an hour and a half since our date. What's up?"  
"Oh, nothing really. Just wanted to check up on you." he said in return. "Have you talked to that Heero Yuy character? He seems rather heartless."  
Relena almost began speaking again, until she realized what he had said. Heero? Heartless..well, sure, he wasn't known for his happy states...but still, heartless? Heero had been concerned for her feelings, that wasn't heartless. He was just looking out for her.

"I'm sorry, Kado, but I'm afraid you're mistaken. Heero is definitely not heartless. He's a soldier and has been through much more than many." Relena finally spoke. 

"I apologize." Kado said in a syrupy sweet voice. "But, I was wondering, would you like to go horse back riding this weekend?"  
"Of course!" Relena exclaimed, her mind pushed away from his previous comment. "I'm not booked for a long time...so this should be fun!"

"All right...I'll pick you up at two PM tomorrow?" Kado sounded pleased at her decision.

"Sure thing!" Relena couldn't help giggling slightly. "See you!"

~

"Heero!" Relena was screaming. "Wait! Come back, wait!"

The Gundam was charging away in the distance. But what was a Gundam doing there? In such a time? It was complete peace...and besides, hadn't he gotten rid of his gundam?

"Come back!" she wailed, and suddenly, he appeared in front of her.

"You have Kado...I realize I am no longer of use to you." Heero growled. "You've made it clear that he can protect you."  
"Please, Heero. Where are you going?"

"Towards people who need my help, Relena." his eyes were still ice cold, and he disappeared suddenly.

Relena felt a lump grow in her throat and she burst into tears, suddenly bursting out towards the Gundam. But Kado suddenly was in front of her, and grabbed her hand.

"Stop, Relena." his face was sneering, laughing darkly. "It's no use. I've got other girls. Looks like you made a mistake, after all."

"NO!" Relena cried out. "What's wrong with me?"

~

Relena woke suddenly. Sun rays were beaming through the window. She was frightened, and groggily went out of bed. What had happened to her. She stepped in front of her mirror. Her appearance was frazzled. Strings of hair were sticky up everywhere, and her eyes were red and her cheeks were patched crimson. 

Sighing and shaking her head, Relena went off to take a shower.

~

Heero leaned back in his chair, aiming with the cross bow.

"Crossbow?" Duo suddenly popped in the room, and Heero accidentally shot. Duo jumped away and Heero sighed.

"OK, that was interesting." Duo grumbled. "So, what's with the crossbow?"

"Trying new weapons, that's all." he managed to fight back a grumpy glare. "Where's the others?"

"Eating." Duo sighed. "I already finished. They wouldn't let me have anymore. They asked if I could tell you to come and eat."

"Oh. Well, tell them I'm not hungry." Heero said.

"Get your mind off Relena." Duo sighed. "You know that obviously she can take care of herself." Lazily he plopped down onto his blow up couch. "She'll have to find out on her own. Nothin' you can do about it. Sorry."

Heero sat up and rubbed his forehead. "Look. I'm going out. See you."

~

Relena smiled as they walked up the rocky path towards the stables. She was wearing full riding habit, including a pair of beige breeches, black riding boots, a white t-shirt, and was holding a pair of gloves, along with a velvet covered riding hat.

"Looks like you ride a lot," Kado commented, also wearing the full riding clothes.

"Yeah, a bit." Relena replied. "I really enjoy it."

"Ever thought of getting your own horse?" Kado asked.

"Oh, maybe." Relena said. "Still, I'd like to learn more about them."

They went to the main office and were assigned horses. They followed the groom towards the stalls.

One horse was chestnut, the other black. The chestnut was named Mirage-Relena would be riding her. The black horse was a gelding named Streak. The horses were all tacked up, and they chose their trail.

~

Heero sighed, wondering why he had decided to go to the stables. He went to the office, feeling slightly awkward. 

"Planning to ride like this?" the woman asked.

Heero gave her a look, and automatically she shut her mouth and began looking up free horses.

"Hmm...a nice gelding named Perfection is free..."

"I'll ride him." Heero cut in, and she quickly called for a hand to show him to the horse.

The horse was bay, shiny and quite magnificent. As soon as he was out, he ditched the helmet and quickly mounted up. He walked the horse towards his chosen trail and began riding.

~

Relena felt the rhythm of the horse underneath her as she cantered. Ahead of her, Kado's horse's beating hooves were perfectly fitting with Relena's horse.

Finally, they slowed their horses to a walk and cooled down. 

~

Heero's wild hair was becoming even more tangled in the wind. The horse was in a full out gallop, Heero's sneakers pushed down in the stirrups. After a few more strides, he asked for a walk, and the horse pulled up into a quiet pace.

He heard laughter...surprisingly familiar, however.

Heero quickly dismounted and led the horse quietly down the path.

"Relena..." he whispered. Kado's arms were wrapped around her shoulders, and she was holding his hands. Her head was tilted so she could see him, and suddenly...

He had kissed her!

She let go of his hands and turned. The kiss lasted for a few moments, until Relena giggled and they let go. Much to Heero's dismay, Perfection let out a sudden snort, and the couple turned.

"Heero!" Relena gasped.

"You..." Kado snarled. "I let you go once...I won't do it again!" 

In one quick movement, Heero leapt onto the horse's back and was galloping away, back towards the stables.

Horrified, Relena untied her horse in a swift pull and mounted, leaving Kado behind.

~

Relena's sleep, instead of horrifying, filled with nightmares, was rather peaceful. She was dreaming...

Heero was holding her tight, in a warm embrace. Relena's head was laying against his shoulder, her heart pounding in rhythm with his own. Heero suddenly tilted her head and they were brought into a warm kiss.

"Heero..." she whispered. "I love you..."

"Relena..."

~

Both woke at the same time, from the same dream. Relena was more flushed then she had ever been, while Heero was quiet as they ate breakfast.

"I can't believe it..." Relena muttered. "I'm dating someone and I'm dreaming I'm kissing somebody else."

But the feeling brought butterflies to her stomach. She had to find Heero, quick. Just for once, see who she truly loved. But still...wouldn't that be cheating?

Quickly Relena picked up the phone and dialed Kado's number. "Hello?" Kado's voice came.

"It's Relena!" Relena said. "I'd like to talk to you about something."

"Yes...of course, dear. Anything."

Somehow, after her dream, his voice didn't have such an effect on her.

"I think I want to see some other people for a bit."

"Oh." Kado said. "Darling, don't let Heero get in our path. After the riding trip...I know you are emotionally scarred. But that embrace I had you in..." Suddenly, Relena couldn't take it.

"No, Kado, please don't. I want to see some other people. Please." Relena interrupted.

"All right." Kado sighed. "But I'll always be looking forward to seeing you, Relena."

"Thank you. Bye."

~

Relena was rushing through the busy streets, searching for him, somewhere. She had been running for a long time. But, almost by her negative thoughts...Heero was standing right across the street.

~

Heero heard a voice calling.

"HEERO!" 

He turned. Relena was rushing towards him. Heero stared at her. After his dream...what was happening?"

She pulled his head towards hers and kissed him.

~

Only across the street, Kado was watching. His eyes flashed dangerously, and said, "Heero, I won't let you get away with her. She is my princess from the past. I am bringing her back to her kingdom...and back to power."  
~

END CHAPTER 2

Authors Note: Dun dun dun dun...well, I hope this was better written then the other chapter. I put more time in it...don't you just hate that guys guts? But...I'm actually pleased how I ended this chapter. Chapter 3 will have a bit more dramatic stuff, instead of just romantic stuff. But Kado...what will he do? (Puts on dramatic tone...) Just read the next chapter! Coming to a Fanfiction.net soon!

Review please!


	3. Just A Wallet Photo Part 1, Chapter 3

Just A Wallet Photo-Chapter 3

Authors Notes: Well, these will be slightly longer notes (erm...right...) anyways, I realized there is some confusion about what Kado said at the very end of Chapter 2. Well, I didn't want to just have a one dimensional-story line (you know, at the exact time the orignal story was written) so I added a little bit of a twist...hmm...you can read it it ya want...make sure to reveiw, too! It was a bit fast paced, but...I'm hoping to become a better author as I go. Who knows, I may write a revised version of this story when I'm finished, hopefully with some more detail, etc...I tend to not explain a lot, but you'll find out. Right now it is Tuesday, January 30th 2001...tomorrow we have a day off from school... (PD day)...so I'll have some time to get this worked on! Not all of my reveiws were perfect...but, hey, when I become a professional writer one day, I'll know that ya can't please every1...heheheheh (oh boy...) Oh, and important note: Most of this chapter might not seem to fit with the title, but wait for Chapter 4...

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Gundam Wing for the five billionth time! ARGH! I do however own this storyline, so back off! I know Kung Fu! (Not really...dang...I got that from The Matrix...don't own that, either...) Oh, I greated Takenouchi Kumiko... (hahahaha...does that sound just a wee bit familiar? What's my name?)

~

Chapter 3

Nomatter how good it felt to be with Heero, Relena still had an uneasy feeling every time her thoughts switched to Kado. She had phoned him about it, explaining that she felt differantly, and he had miraculously taken it quite calmly. 

'Is that a little more that odd?' she thought, staring out of her window. 'Maybe he's just that calm sort of guy. Anyways, I hope I didn't hurt him to bad.' But she could imagine a lot of girls' reponses to her thoughts. "WHAT? Come on girl, tighten up those chains!"  
'I guess I'm not like that...' Relena's thoughts shifted over to Heero. 'I can't wait to see him again!'

~

Kado turned quickly, hoping nobody was following him. Chuckling, he shut the heavy door, and strided towards a big metal chair seated in the center of the room. Sitting down, let his arms to be clamped in thick, icy cold cuffs. His hands were magnetically slapped onto a square of buttons on each side. From the roof, goggles slowly came down and were pushed down over his eyes.

Slowly a screen glowed into view, and it flickered. The yellowish color faded and a person appeared.

She wore a long, silk robe covered in a rhinestone pattern, and she wore a faded veil over her face. Slowly, she realized she was being watched, and she coughed. "Kado. I know you have messed up again. What is it this time? Do you believe my visions are not true? Do you think I am lying about Relena's powers and her past as a princess?" Scowling, she shook her head. "You are disappointing me, Kado."

"Of course I believe you, Mistress Ayame. But I have reached a block." Kado's face turned angry just at the thought of Heero. "A young man has taken my place as Relena's attraction. A soldier, at that. A gundam pilot."  
Mistress Ayame sat up straight. "What? A gundam pilot? No...it cannot be...what is his name?" She knew a few...a circus performer...junk salvager...a few more, at that...

"Heero Yuy."

"Heero Yuy?" the woman closed her eyes. "Oh...yes..."

"What is it?" Kado encouraged the woman to continue.

"In his past, he was a soldier, also. You were a prince, as you know, a heir and chosen to marry the Princess. She was called Relena Kioko Kaede." the woman sniffed, as if she was disgusted at what she was about to say next. "The soldier was new to the kingdom. He had fallen in love with her, and most unfortunately, the King and Queen encouraged whatever marriage to be availible to their daughter. So you were pushed away, and Heero married the princess."

"What about her powers?" Kado insisted.

"Her powers were discovered when she married Heero. The wedding ring possesed powers, which protected the kingdom and everything around them. Heero was a wonderful soldier, and when he fought, she was able to communicate with him and encourage him." Ayame sighed. "However...he died when their child, a girl named Koto, was only five. Relena was heartbroken, and her tears were so intense that the diamond released a strange power that the whole land turned white, and only the princess suddenly let out an angered cry. She then fell into a faint, and she left the kingdom with her daughter. She was never seen again. Nobody knew if she was alive, or where she was."

"So how will I get her back to her power?" Kado asked.

"Find the ring." Ayame explained. "And then get Relena alone. Slip the ring onto her ring finger, and kiss her immediantly right after. Hopefully, she will remember her past, but fall in love with you. Then, you can raise the kingdom once again."

"I like that plan..." Kado smirked. "Especially the part about having Relena to myself..."

~

Heero heard a voice behind him, and he turned. Relena was running towards him. She had a tender, bright smile on her face.

"Heero!" she smiled and took his hand.

"Relena..." Heero felt stunned about how it felt to have her holding his hand...

"I feel kind of bad about breaking up with Kado..." Relena dropped her gaze and let go of Heero. The soldier's eyes clouded and clenched his fists.

"Look, Relena. If you think you're happier with Kado, go ahead. I'm not stopping you."

"No, Heero, I didn't mean it that way!" Relena cried, looking up and put her hand on his shoulder. "I...oh, I shouldn't have brought it up."

There was an uncomfortable pause.

'Oh, why did I have to bring that up?' Relena thought. 'I feel like an idiot.'

"I...I've got to go." Heero finally said, and Relena made a move to stop him. 

'Maybe not...' she stopped herself and watched him walk slowly away and disappear down the street.

~

Wufei turned suddenly, and scowled. "Maxwell...what do you want?"

Duo had a regular good-natured smile and shrugged. "Oh, I don't know..." 

Sighing, Wufei put his sword away. "What?"

"Heero's been acting really weird." shaking his braided head, Duo looked up. "Ever since his hook up with Relena..."

"What hook up with Relena?" Wufei said suddenly. "When did this happen?"

"Oh, you don't know..." Duo shook his head, giving a sympathetic sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me, then?" the Chinese man grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Let's see...must have slipped my mind!"  
"What mind?" Wufei asked, and it took Duo a moment to figure out what he had just said.

"Oh, shut up, Wuffie." Duo knew that taunting Wufei could turn slightly dangerous...but he was in the mood for some serious annoying.

"Maxwell..." Wufei drew his sword, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Y'know, Wuffie, if you keep on glaring...your face could get stuck that way." Duo smirked, and Wufei reminded himself not to run after him screaming. "Anyways, what I was saying. I think we need to poke around in this little 'thing' that's happening between them."

"You know, Maxwell, some people want some privacy!" Wufei retorted. "Maybe you should just leave those two alone! It's not like you have any dates...you don't know anything about relationships!"

"Errrr..." Duo growled. "And you do?" Instead of waiting for Wufei's reply, he continued. "For your information, I do have a date tonight!" Wufei looked stunned, but didn't ask who it was with. "Anyways, I don't like the sound of everything about this relationship." He turned serious. "There's definitly something deeper in this whole story than what comes to eye. What I'm trying to say, is, that for Heero and Relena's relationship to work, we need to find out some more. But if you don't want to help...it's not my problem."

He turned to leave, but Wufei stood up straighter. This was obviously something important...even if it was coming from Maxwell. "OK. I'll help."

"Am I hearing correctly?" Duo turned, another smirk on his face. "The Oh-Powerful Wuffie wants to help?" Ignoring the furious look on his face, Duo turned. "OK...well, I'm going to get ready for the date with...Kumiko Takenouchi!"  
"Hey...I know her! She's that wealthy girl from that private school you ran into when Heero was screaming at you..." Wufei started, but Duo interrupted.

"Uh, don't go there. Anyways, she agreed to go out with me...so...it should be fun!" Duo grumbled. (AN: Oh, yeah, I wish...) "Well, I'm going!"

~

It hadn't taken very much work to find the diamond. One simple search through the History museum, and Kado had managed to purchase the very expensive ring. But he had it, and that was all that mattered.

Slipping the ring into the velvet case, Kado looked around to make sure nobody was watching him. Hurriedly, he went to the pay phone and dialed. Relena's maid answered.

Deepening his voice, Kado said, "Hello. I would like to speak to Miss. Relena Peacecraft."

"What is the occasion, sir?" the woman questioned.

"Er...a business sponser." Kado thought quickly. "My name is Watanabe Juro."

"Hmm...alright." it was quiet for a second, and than the phone picked up again.

"Hello?"

"Hello, my name is Watanabe Juro. I have a very interesting buisness sponser. If you would like to meet me sometime, it would be very helpful."  
"Oh...OK." she sounded slightly distracted.

'That blasted Heero Yuy must be on her mind...'

"Well, what about the Radio Tower?" Kado suggested...or was it? The screen room was there. Ayame would want to see Relena after her change.

"Alright." Relena agreed.

~

Kado waited outside of the building. He saw Relena walking towards the building, obviously searching for him.

"Kado!" Relena gasped, stepping back. "Er...fancy seeing you here."

"Yes...I suppose you are looking for a buisness sponser?" a dark smile was placed on his lips.

"Kado?" Relena cried. "You...you tricked me!"

"Good, am I not?" Kado smirked, and grabbed her. "Come on."

"NO!" Relena wailed, pulling back. "Let go you-" Her words were cut short as he placed his hand over her mouth, and she was pulled into the radio tower.

~

Quickly, he opened the door and pushed Relena into the room. "Ha, Relena! You're mine!" He whipped out the ring, pulled Relena's hand towards her and forced the ring onto her finger.

Right after that moment, he bent over and kised her.

The ring exploded with light, and Relena felt her ache with pain. Doubling over, she fell to the ground, crying out at the bright light that was in her face. Would it ever end? What was happening to her?

But after a few moments, the pain disappeared. "Kado..." Relena whispered, "You're here!"

Kado grinned again. She was hers. And Heero would be out of the picture...very very soon.

~


End file.
